A Most Grand Edventure
by Lux Bravo
Summary: The cul-de-sac kids live in a separate universe, not knowing each other. But soon, they learn of a diabolical plot by Evil, and, uniting together, must find the 12 Crystal's and save the world, finding love, friendship, emotions and action along the way!
1. Chapter 1: The King's Plan

A Most Grand Edventure

By Luke Mc Williams

Note: Takes place in Summer 1326 A.D. Has nothing to do with the TV show. Fiorian is French. Spells and, for first mention, weapons, in **bold**, thoughts in _italics_, important events underlined, really important events **bold/underlined**.

AN: How is everyone? This is my second story to be published on FanFictionNet. And it's not associated with Edventure. It may share characters, but it is set in a different universe. With that done, enjoy the story!

Chapter One: The King's Plan

In the Throne Room of Castle Altea, the twenty most powerful Knights of Altea, or the Phoenix Brigade, and the Secret Order, an elite Brigade, were assembled before King Alexander VII, or King Alexander the Wise, High King of Altea.

He was forty-five years old, and a just, wise, and honourable man. His blue eyes gleamed in the light, and streaks of gray were visible in his thinning brown hair and beard. He was dressed in regal vermillion robes, and the Royal Sceptre was placed in his right hand. He was seated on his throne, in the centre-north of the room.

Beside him, on his left, seated in her smaller, but still rather grand, throne, was his faithful wife, Queen Vivian the Beautiful. She wasn't called the Beautiful for nothing. She was a few months younger than her husband, but despite her age, her eyes were still pastel-blue, her lips still the colour of lush, red roses, and her long, golden hair, which fell to her hips, had far fewer gray streaks than her husband. Despite being so pretty, she was kind, charitable, and as wise as her husband.

Once all the Knights assembled had calmed down, the King began to speak.

"Now that you are all calm and in a peaceful state of mind, I will tell you why you are gathered here." He paused, making sure all in the room were listening.

"As you all know, two weeks ago on this day, I sent my two eldest children, Prince Eddward and Princess Zoe, on a diplomatic mission to the island nation of Araxia. In this time of great peace, the other nations leaders, minus Araxia, and I were disturbed as to why Araxia was mass producing weapons of war. I asked my two children to try and convince Empress Maxalina of Araxia to stop this production. They were meant to stay for one week only, and now it is two weeks since they left. In a letter I recently received from her, my daughter confided that she believes that she and her brother and companions are being held in the castle, later to be used as a ransom. I am deploying the Phoenix Brigade to the island fortress of Nario to watch Araxia's forces, and the Secret Brigade to rescue my daughter and son. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Sire!" The reply echoed around the chamber.

"Good," the King continued. "I would like to speak to two of my son's friends. Eddy Harsion and Edwin Fiolore, please step forward."

Two fifteen year old boys, in the Secret Brigade, stepped forward.

The first boy was short for his age, and he had almost no hair, save three brown strands. He was dressed in a sun-yellow tunic, with sea-blue shorts on, that fell to his knees. He wore brown, fingerless gloves on his hands, and his boots were the same colour, although they seemed to be three sizes too big. A red-holster was slung over his chest, crossing over his left shoulder. A brown belt was around his waist, and there was pockets and holsters in this galore. In one holster, on the left side of his body, was a long, sleek, silver knife. There was a pair of thick goggles on his forehead, and, to top off the ensemble, a sapphire-blue scarf was tied around his waist. His foggy blue-green eyes were looking at the treasures in the throne room.

The other boy was tall for his age, and short, red hair fell to his ears. His hazel eyes were shining with pure glee, and a goofy grin was on his face. He wore a red and white striped tunic, with a sleeveless, button-up green vest over it. His pants were night-blue, and his hiking boots were black. On his back was a steel shield, painted blue (Altea's Royal colour), and the Royal insignia was painted on it as well. Underneath this shield was a huge sword, gleaming in the golden light of the chamber.

"Yeah, your Highness dude?" asked Eddy, the short one. "Do you want us to steal something?" There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Not today, Eddy," chuckled the king. "You and Edwin will be leading the operation to rescue Zoe and Eddward."

"Aw, sweet!" cried Eddy. "We're gonna save Zoe and Double-D, we're gonna save Zoe and Double-D, we're go-"

"ED! Shut up!" shouted Eddy, cutting off his friends jovial song.

"Well," said the King," if everything is prepared, then you should-"

"Wait! Uncle!" cried a voice. Everyone turned to the source, who was running into the chamber, and Eddy blushed when he saw who it was.

It was a slender, fifteen year old girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and eyes as green as grass. Her tunic was leaf-green, and her skirt was the colour of tree bark. She wore white woollen tights underneath it, and her boots were the same shade of brown as her skirt. A dark green cloak fell to her feet, and a bow and quiver of arrows lay on her back.

It was Princess Rebecca, daughter of the King's brother, Prince Robert III. There was a determined look on her face.

"Yes, my dear Rebecca?" said the King, with a kindly expression and voice.

"Uncle, please," began the Princess, "let me come on the mission. I want to help rescue Zoe and Double-D. I even have permission from my parents. With your consent of course, Uncle," she added hastily.

"Rebecca, I do not doubt your courage," said the King," but what of your safety? If anything were to happen-"

"Uncle, please," said Rebecca, "I'm a Black Mage and Archer. I can look after myself." To prove this point, she summoned a fireball in her hand. After a few seconds, she extinguished it, looking at her Uncle.

"Very well," concluded the King, after several minutes deep in thought. "You can go."

"Yes!!!!" screamed Rebecca. "I can go! Woohoo!"

Now, their orders confirmed, the Knights prepared to embark for Araxia…

ooo

Far away, in a nation to the east, another plan, this one of escape, was being plotted between three people…

In the West Tower of Castle Araxia, on the third floor, were two fifteen year old girls, having morning tea and scones.

The first girl had waist length blonde hair, like Queen Vivian's, and her eyes were cerulean-blue. Her rose-pink lips were shaped into a smile, as she sipped her tea. Her dress had two layers: the first layer was rose-pink, and covered her torso. Two straps hung over her shoulders, holding up the dress. The second layer was her skirt: it was white, with a pink edge, and it hid her legs and feet. Lying next to her was an oaken staff, painted pure white, embedded with a perfectly shaped, glowing crystal.

The girl sitting across from her was wearing the same dress, though it was lilac instead of pink. Her usually long, blonde hair was tied into a knot, at the bottom of the back of her neck, but some of it was still loose, forming an ear length bob. Her dark blue eyes were examining the girl across from her, Princess Zoe.

"Well, Zo," said Nazz, her lady-in-waiting and one of her best friends ever, "do you, like, think your dad will send the S. Brigade to rescue us?"

"Probably," came the reply, "in fact, their probably on their way right now."

"I hope so. It's getting really boring, just sitting and drinking tea and eating scones. "

"Well don't worry," said Zoe, "we'll be out of here soon, just you wait and see."

"I cannot believe those arrogant, pompous, stuck-up, pig-like aristocrats!!"

Both girls screamed, and Nazz dropped her tea. A fifteen year old boy stormed into the room. Normally, he would be quiet and reserved, but at the moment he was in a fiery temper.

He was tall and thin, with lithe muscles up and down his arms and legs. He had sapphire-blue eyes, and his hair was concealed underneath a black ski hat. His tunic was blue, and his shorts were a darker shade of blue. His legs were only exposed a little bit, for he wore tall, brown boots. A sea-blue cloak fell from his shoulders to just above his heels. There was a sword scabbard on the left side of the brown belt, around his waist, and a blue metal shield, with the Altean Royal Insignia on it, rested on his upper back. He was Prince Eddward, the eldest child of King Alexander, twin brother of Zoe, and heir to the Altean throne.

His face was grim as he stepped into the room, and both girls had different reactions: Nazz, who had _slight_, well, large, really, feelings for him, thought he looked glorious and strong and worthy to be a Prince: Zoe wanted to reach out, slap him across the jaw, and then throttle him

"Double-D!" cried Zoe, breaking the silence, "you nearly gave me heart failure! I could kill you right now, I really do feel like it! But, just out of interest, what were you so worked up about?"

"Well," started Edd/Eddward, aka Double-D, "I just went to ask that council secretary, Barrus, if I could have an audience with the Empress, for about the hundredth time, and he said "_No, we've not got the right paperwork._" They should have had it two weeks ago!"

"We don't need to wait anymore, Eddward. Daddy's going to send help. The Secret Brigade." Edd's face lit up.

"Then we'll see Eddy and Ed! Hmm…" he said with a pondering face, "When do you think they'll get here?"

"Probably today," said Zoe, "around six p.m."

"Very well," replied Edd, "then at six p.m., this is what we'll do…"

ooo

"So what play are we gonna perform, Rebecca?" asked a curious Eddy. They had left an hour ago, at two p.m., and were now a quarter nearer to Araxia.

"Well, Eddy, we're not actually performing. The rest of the Brigade will do that. Our job is to rescue Zoe, Double-D, and Nazz."

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" replied an impatient Eddy, "I just wanna know what play it is!"

"Right," said Rebecca, pulling out a bunch of scripts from her bag." We don't actually know yet, so that's why I need you two to help me. Now, we could do "Requiem of Love," "The Prince and I," "Sora's Comet,"…"

"Well," began Ed, "I think-"

"Oh, I know! We could do this one!"

Her face was filled with glee, as she picked up the chosen script.

"What is it?" asked Eddy. She turned it so that the two Ed's could see it.

"My Boyfriend was a Teenage Canary!" Perfect, don't you agree?"

The two boys stared blankly. "I don't think-"

"We're doing it," growled Rebecca, " and that's that!"

"Okay, okay! Yeesh…"

"Don't say that Eddy." "Sorry, Rebecca…"

"Now, we've got to sort positions, costumes, hair…"

ooo

Zoe glanced out the door, searching with anticipation. It was nearly six o'clock, and they were about to execute their plan. Edd had said that they should start to make their way out of the castle, instead of just waiting to be rescued.

"Zoe," asked Edd, now calmer after earlier, "is anyone out there?"

"No, the coast is clear."

"Then let's go!" whispered Nazz.

The trio hurried out of the chamber, making their way to the Grand Staircase. They had to be extremely careful, moving in and out of shadows, hiding behind statues…Zoe was nearly sick with fear and anticipation.

"Don't worry, Zoe," whispered Nazz, comforting her best friend, "we're nearly there." Zoe smiled at Nazz.

Nazz, absentmindedly, rested her arm against the marble bust of the Empress's head, which they were hiding behind, and the marble bust wobbled, and fell of it's perch, and fell to the ground with a large _crunch_! And Nazz was about to scream, but Edd acted fast, putting his hand softly, but firmly, across her mouth, muting her voice. Zoe breathed with relief, but then the worst sound yet came.

"Halt!! Who goes there?!"

A dozen knights were hurrying down the corridor, having heard the crash, and were coming to investigate. The trio slunk stealthily into the shadows, as the knights finally reached the bust.

"Oi reckon that that there bust toppled over, Sir!" said one of the younger knights. The leader went over to him, and dealt him a punch to the face. The young knight staggered back, clutching his nose, as the Leader Knight roared at him.

"Oi can see that, you blitherin' idiot! The question is, who did it?"

From in the shadows, Zoe drew her staff, which was tied to the pink cloak flowing over her shoulders, and, in a nearly inaudible whisper, whispered one word:

"**Sleep**."

The tip of the staff, and her hands, glowed blue, and suddenly the knights staggered about, looking tired and faint

"Oi feel a bit woozy…" said the young knight. Suddenly, without a sound, all the knights lay down on the floor, instantly falling asleep. Zoe's staff and hands glowed light-blue again, as she said another spell:

"**Memory Erase: Past Two Minutes**."

The knights stirred, but were then still again. "There," said Zoe," now they'll be out for a few hours, and they wont remember the bust. Speaking of which…" Zoe pointed her staff at the bust, and said another spell:

"**Repair**."

The bust came back together, and then went on to it's stand, like nothing had ever happened.

"Good thinking, Zoe!" praised Nazz.

"Yes, well done," beamed Edd, "but we've go to get to the Grand Staircase!"

"Then let's go!" said Zoe, and the trio set off down the hall.

ooo

"Shhhh, Eddy! Be quiet!" whispered an irritated Rebecca. The trio were crouching beneath a hedge in the castle gardens. Earlier, the S. Brigade had arrived at the castle, pretending to be a theatre troupe, while Ed, Eddy and Rebecca had snuck into the castle gardens, and had started to look for Zoe, Edd and Nazz. They were nearly at the castle, with just a little bit left to go.

However, they soon reached a dilemma.

A huge, ornamental pool lay before them, surrounded , except for two little openings either side, by tall hedges.

"Drat!" whispered Eddy. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Stand back, boys," said Rebecca, "this is a job for me."

Rebecca walked up to the pool, and, with her right arm outstretched, said a spell:

"**Ice**!"

A beam of freezing ice blasted from her hand, making the air go cold and the temperature dropping. Rebecca pointed her hand at the pool, moving it up to the other side. When she had finished, there was an ice bridge leading to the other side over the pool.

"Way to go, Rebecca!" cheered Ed.

"Thank you, thank you," teased Rebecca, with mock, solemn bows. "And now, if you two fine, dashing, heroic, handsome, courageous, chivalrous, and absolutely spiffing gentlemen would be as kind as to accompany a lady, such as myself, across this bridge, I would most appreciate it!" And so, the trio walked across, though rather wobbly, across the ice bridge.

When they reached the other side, Rebecca turned towards the bridge and said another spell:

"**Fire**!"

Now, a scorching beam of fire blazed from her hand, making the air grow warm and humid, and causing the water to rise into steam. Focusing on the ice bridge, Rebecca melted it.

"There!" she said, happily. "Now no one can get across."

"But what about us?" asked Eddy.

"We'll be leaving by the main entrance. Hopefully," she replied.

The group continued through the topiary maze, finally reaching the castle wall.

"Finally!" gasped Eddy.

"Now we just have to scale this wall!" said Rebecca brightly.

"WHAT!!" exclaimed Eddy. "Oh, man," he groaned.

"Chin up, bucko!" said Ed happily. "'Cos if we don't rescue Zoe, Double-D, and Nazz, then the mutated demons of Hades shall come, suck out their guts, and then devour them!!"

Eddy whacked Ed on the head.

"You been readin' those graphic novels again, Monobrow?"

"Actually, Eddy," chirped in Rebecca, "devouring demons can be associated with the legend of the Saphe."

"The what?!" asked a confused Eddy.

"I'll tell you later," she said, gazing up at the high wall. "Right now, we've got some scaling to do." She took an arrow from her quiver, tied a lengthy piece of rope to it, notched it into her bow, took aim, and fired. The shot was perfect, as the arrow thudded into the wall, just above a wide window.

"Perfect!" said Rebecca. She tied the rope around her, Ed's, and Eddy's waist, linking them together: with that done, she began to climb…

"Ver eez ze Empress? Madam said zat she wanted to speak with moi."

The girl muttering this was around fifteen years old. Her long, sleek black hair fell like a shimmering waterfall to just above her waist. Her eyes were a dark green: green like an emerald, hidden from the sun for so long. Her cloak was the same colour as her eyes, and it fell to her knees. Her dress was white, with dark green rings around the lower section. A silk green scarf was wrapped about her neck. She was slender, elegant, and graceful. She was, also, irritated, because she had been waiting for so long. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Sacre bleu! I have waited long enough: I shall find ze Empress moiself."

With that, she hurried down the hallway, towards the Empress's private viewing box. All the rich people in the castle were watching a theatre performance of one of the girl's favourite plays: "My Boyfriend was a Teenage Canary." From the laughter echoing from the massive chamber, the girl guessed that they were enjoying themselves.

As she approached the small oak doors, she noticed that they were slightly ajar: she decided to put hear ear against it.

"…and their father will soon get suspicious," said the Empress in a worried tone.

"Worry not, my Majesty," said a masculine voice. "They cannot escape."

"I should hope not, for you sake. " She heard the man gulp.

"Actually, wait," said the Empress, "Kill them, and then, using the **machine**, erase every memory of them."

The girl stiffened. They were plotting to kill, she guessed, the Prince and Princess!

"…No. That is to far."

"You dare defy me?!" roared the Empress.

"Yes. I will not kill innocent children.

"Very well. You have disappointed me."

The girl heard a gurgling noise, and then the man's scream. She looked through the hole, and saw a total nightmare. Stunned with fear, she ran down the hallway, the man's screams still echoing after her…

ooo

"Ugghh!" Edd finished pushing open the wooden doors. "They were stiff!"

"Come on!" cried Zoe. "We have to get to the staircase! Move it!"

ooo

"Oh…man…" gasped an exhausted Eddy. He, Ed and Rebecca had just climbed through a window, into some sort of bedroom.

"We made it!" beamed Rebecca. "C'mon, let's get moving!" She grabbed Eddy's hand, and ran out of the room.

"Not again…"

ooo

The dark beauty ran into her bedroom. She locked the door. She had to get out of the Castle. She grabbed her staff, and packed bag, and then wrote a note, using nearby paper and quill.

_Dear friends,_

_I have had to return to my home country on short notice. I will not be returning. I wish you luck for the future._

_Au revoir! _

_Lila Prismia_

Lila finished the note, and left it on her bed. She unlocked her door, and made for the Grand Staircase…

ooo

There were three stairs in the Grand Staircase: one going left, up levels G and 1: one going right, up levels G and 1: and one going straight, up level 1. There was a little hallway underneath staircase Three.

Down staircase One, Edd, Zoe, and Nazz hurried, down staircase Two, Eddy, Ed, and Rebecca hurried, and down the hallway Lila hurried. They all, evidently, crashed into each other.

They all happily greeted each other, and then noticed Lila.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy suspiciously

"Je'mappelle Lila Prismia."

"What?" asked a befuddled Eddy.

Lila sighed. "My name is Lila Prismia. I come from ze country of Fioria, and moi has worked here as a spy, on behalf of moi King. Moi am trying to escape from zis cursed Castle."

"So are we," said Zoe. "Why don't you join us?"

"Really?" asked Lila. "Oh, merci, merci!"

"Your welcome," said Edd. "Now, how do we get out?"

"You cant, because you wont," said a sinister voice.

Everyone gasped: before them was a fully armoured Knight, in a battle stance.

"Prepare for battle!!"

ooo

AN: So how do you like this story? Do you like it as much as Edventure? I hope so. At the end of each chapter, I'll do a profile of Heroes and Villains that appeared in this chapter, so here is the first one. A bit long, but I hope you will apreciate the information.

Characters appearing in this Chapter:

Name: Eddward Altea

Nicknames: Double-D, Sockhat

Hair colour: Brown(?)

Home Country: Altea

Age: 15

Birthday: March 19 1311

Zodiac Sign: Pisces the Fish

Eye colour: Dark blue

Class: Knight

Weapon: Sword-Excalibur

Appearance: Described in chapter

Personality: Edd is kind, intelligent, honest, and chivalrous: the perfect gentleman. Edd loves reading and studying, as he craves knowledge. Edd is an average fighter: he can also ride, shoot, do archery, swim, and minor spells, making him a good all-rounder.

Unique Ability: Cross-Slash-Repeatedly Slash a Foe

Name: Zoe Altea

Nicknames: Zo

Hair colour: Blonde

Home Country: Altea

Age: 15

Birthday: March 19 1311

Zodiac Sign: Pisces the Fish

Eye colour: Light Blue

Class: Sage

Weapon: Staff-Heavilina

Appearance: Described in Chapter

Personality: Zoe is smart, beautiful, kind, helpful, honest, elegant, and graceful: the perfect woman. She loves spending time with her friends, styling, doing hair and make-up, cooking, cleaning, reading, drawing etc.

Zoe is very feminine, and is a weak fighter: however, she can cast very powerful White, Black, and Summon spells.

Unique Ability: Prayer-Restores Health and Magic

Name: Rebecca Altea

Nicknames: Reb, Becky

Hair colour: Blonde

Home Country: Altea

Age: 15

Birthday: August 10 1311

Zodiac Sign: Leo the Lion

Eye colour: Green

Class: Black Mage/Archer

Weapon(s): Rod-Black Rod/Bow-Elvin Bow

Appearance: Described in Chapter

Personality: Rebecca is pretty, smart, and kind, but a bit sarcastic at times. She likes doing girly things, but will do tough things as well. Rebecca is a good fighter, using spells and her arrows. Also, she carries a Rod for close combat.

Unique Ability: Magic Barrage- Use Magic-fuelled Arrows to attack

Name: Nazz Regalia

Nicknames: Nazzy

Hair colour: Blonde

Home Country: Altea

Age: 15

Birthday: May 22 1311

Zodiac Sign: Gemini the Twins

Eye colour: Blue

Class: Rodan Mage

Weapons: Staff-Starlight

Appearance: Described in Chapter

Personality: Nazz is smart, kind and selfless, but can be a bit ditzy at times. She likes the same things as Zoe, and is feminine too. She is a Rodan Mage, which means that she can use Black and White magic.

Unique Ability: Divine Protection-Mass protects the party for several turns

Name: Eddy Harsion

Nicknames: The man with the Plan, Greedy Guts

Hair colour: Brown

Home Country: Altea

Age: 15

Birthday: May 12 1311

Zodiac Sign: Taurus the Bull

Eye Colour: Blue-Green

Class: Thief

Weapons: Knife-Gladys Touch

Appearance: Described in Chapter

Personality: Eddy is selfish and greedy, but can be kind at times. He is also quite lazy: however, he is amazingly fast.

Unique Ability: Steal-Steal enemy items

Name: Ed Fiolore

Nicknames: Lumpy, Monobrow

Hair colour: Red

Home Country: Altea

Age: 15

Birthday: January 9 1311

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn the Goat

Eye colour: Hazel

Class: Warrior

Weapons: Sword-No Mercy

Appearance: Described in Chapter

Personality: Ed is kind and selfless, but not too smart. He is goofy and silly, and adores graphic novels and scary things. He is very protective of his little sister, Sarah. Ed is a very, very strong fighter.

Unique Ability: Stab-Ed tries to impale his foe

Name: Lila Prismia

Nicknames: Flower Girl

Hair colour: Black

Home Country: Fioria

Age: 15

Birthday: August 24 1311

Zodiac Sign: Virgo the Maiden

Eye colour: Green

Class: Sage

Weapons: Staff-Utopinor de Fleur-Utopia of Flowers

Appearance: Described in Chapter

Personality: Lila is from the Fiorian(French) speaking country of Fioria, and has a slight accent. She is elegant, graceful, and very wise. She loves flowers. She can do all kinds of Magic.

Unique Ability: Moonlight-Lila draws power from the Moon, healing all party members to their full extent


	2. Chapter 2: Escape From Castle Araxia!

AN: Yeah, this chapter has a lot of fights, but right now I'm going to tell you pairings for this story. Right, here goes.

EddxNazz (Because their kind and helpful.)

KevinxZoe (I just think their good for each other.)

EddyxRebecca (Opposites attract.)

EdxMarie (They both like music, and Marie thinks Ed is cute.)

SarahxJimmy (Slight, because their best friends.)

JenniferxMicheal (Good match.)

MayxJonny (May likes nature, like Jonny.)

LeexRolf (Lee likes to keep him in shape, aka doing stuff for her.)

EllexTomas (Naïve, or innocent/ junior, love. (Aw, sweet!))

LindsayxNicholas (Good friends, and both athletic.)

See if you can see any pairing hints in this chapter.

Chapter Two: Escape From Castle Araxia!

"Prepare to die!" roared the Knight, and, with his huge blade, he lunged at the group. The group scattered just in time: with the Knight's pure brute strength, the floor cracked where they had been standing, just moments ago.

"What can we do? He's so strong!" cried Zoe.

"I have a plan," announced Edd, and he whispered something to Ed and Eddy. The other two nodded, and ran towards the guard, Edd going right, Eddy going left, and Ed going down the middle.

Edd slashed his sword across a space in the Knight's right arm armour, Eddy stabbed his knife through a chink in the Knight's shoulder blades, while Ed, with a battle cry, slashed his sword across the Knight's chain-mail stomach.

The Knight roared in pain, and the Ed's jumped back.

"Now it's my turn!" Zoe turned towards the Knight, and cried out a spell:

"**Water**!"

A beam of water blasted from her outstretched right hand, directly into the Knight's stomach. He was thrown back from the blast, and his armour was starting to rust from being dowsed. Lila followed up with a spell of her own:

"**L'électricité!"**

A volt of electricity blasted from the fingers of her hands, pointing straight toward the Knight. The lightning-like blast hit him straight on, and, because of the water, caused him to scream in pure agony.

"Good thinking, Lila!" praised Nazz to her new friend.

"Merci beceau, Mademoiselle Nazz. Thank you!"

Then the Knight groaned, and shakily stood up.

"Aw, man!" groaned Eddy. "He can still fight?"

"RAAHHHH!!" roared the Knight, and he lunged at Edd. Edd reacted swiftly, shielding himself with his sword and shield, in the nick of time. Then, with all his strength, he pushed the Knight back.

"Hyyahh! Ed, Eddy, do our first plan again!" Once again, all three Ed's ran towards the Knight, this time jumping towards different positions: Edd slashed at the unprotected back of the Knight's left leg, Eddy stabbed the Knight's right palm, and Ed slashed at the Knight's back.

Once again, the Knight howled again in pain: but he wasn't done yet. With his fist, he swatted Eddy aside.

"Eddy!!" screamed Rebecca, and he crashed into a wall, falling down limply, like a rag doll.

"Take this, you monster!" With a battle cry, she began firing countless arrows at him, each one finding its mark.

"I'll help, too!" cried Nazz, as she prepared a spell:

"**Ice**!"

A freezing beam of ice blasted into the Knight, and he crashed into another wall.

"I'll go heal Eddy!" cried Zoe, and she walked over to him, put her hands over him, and said a healing spell:

"**Cure**."

Eddy glowed blue and his injuries were healed. He leapt up, and ran over to the Knight, who was still on the ground. With all his might, he stabbed the Knight's neck.

"AHHH!" The Knight screeched in pure agony and began to twitch. He looked up at the group.

"You haven't…won…yet…Mistress… Faith…will deal…with…you…"

With that, the Knight disappeared in a cloud of shadow.

"…Is he dead?" asked Ed, after several moments.

"…No, humans do not die een clouds of une ombre," said Lila. "I do not think he was a mortal."

"You don't?" asked a confused Nazz. "Then what do you think he was?"

"Moi think he was une diable, a demon."

"Really?" asked a nervous Edd.

"Oui, Monsieur Eddward. Araxia must be employing demoniac, demonic, forces. Come. We must hurry out of ze Castle."

With that, the party ran out of the main entrance.

ooo

"Where are they? They should be here by now!" The man speaking was tall, robust, and in his mid-thirties. He was Commander Rost, head of the S. Brigade, and he was getting worried about the mission.

"Kevin, my boy! Go and find them!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The boy he was talking to was a 15 year old knight. He had short red-brown hair, and he had piercing blue eyes. He wore a green tunic and brown trousers, and his boots were black. His cloak was short, and dark green. He wore metal shoulder blades, and a metal breast plate. Around his waist was a black belt, and there was a long sword scabbard on the left side of this. In his right hand was a steel sword, while in his left was a steel, blue Altean shield. His name was Kevin Alston. He ran off the airships gangplank, and on to the brick pathway. He could see a group of people running towards the airship.

"Guys!"

"Kevin!" he heard Zoe cry. She ran up to him, and gave her friend a hug.

"It's good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too, Zo!"

Greetings were made all around, and Kevin was introduced to Lila.

"C'mon, we better get on the airship," said Kevin, and the party followed him to it. Just as they were about to board, they heard a strange screeching sound coming from the sky. They looked up, and saw a huge swarm of giant, bat-like creatures coming towards them!

"What the heck are they?!" asked a surprised Kevin.

"They're Vulbats! Half bat, half vulture, all evil! They're element is Air, so they're weak to Electricity!" stated Edd.

"Then let's kick some Vulbat butt!" whooped Eddy.

Rebecca took an arrow from her quiver, and then glowed pink: she was doing her special ability!"**Magic Barrage**!"Her arrow glowed different colours, and then glowed yellow.

"**Type: Electricity**!"

The arrow started to crackle, and there was the smell of ozone in the air. She notched the arrow in her bow, took aim at a Vulbat, and then let go. The arrow arced through the air, hitting it's target straight on!

Then Zoe and Lila done another spell each:

"**Electra**!"

"**L'électricité**!"

Zoe's spell was powerful, as lightning bolts started whooshing through the air, injuring many Vulbats. Zoe could see one of the creatures: it's body and wing's were bat like, and so was it's head. It's long tail had a large ball at the end, and it had black and red skin. It had a vulture's beak and claws for hands and feet, and it made a strange shrieking noise.

"KREEEGH!"

One waved its tail at Zoe, narrowly missing her head.

"ZOE!" cried Kevin, thinking she was injured. "Take this!!" he roared at the Vulbat, slashing his sword across it's chest. The creature shrieked in pain, and fell on to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Kevin asked Zoe.

"Yes, I'm fine," came the reply. "Thanks for saving me!"

"No probs!"

Soon, Zoe, Lila and Nazz were doing Electric spells, Rebecca was firing Electric arrows, and Ed, Edd, Eddy and Kevin were slashing at Vulbats that got close to the ground. After several minutes of fighting, one Vulbat came out of the swarm. It was bigger than the others, and seemed to be an Alpha male. It kept making a strange screeching noise.

"KREEGA! KREEGA! KREEGA!"

Suddenly, the Alpha Vulbat glowed yellow and started crackling like lightning. Zoe sensed something was going to happen, so she done another spell:

"**Protect**!"

A translucent sphere appeared around Zoe, shielding her from any harm. She looked up at the sky, and her heart stopped. A huge bolt of lightning was heading right for the group! She started to do more Protect spells, but it was to late: the bolt hit the group, and there was screams, as dust and smoke billowed up, obscuring Zoe's view. She was jostled around her sphere, as the ground was shaking, and it soon broke.

However, the ground was now still, but the smoke was still thick. It eventually faded, and Zoe heard whimpers and groans, as her team mates were all lying very still, scattered across the battlefield.

"No…" whispered Zoe. She looked up, and saw the Vulbats flying through the air, twisting and turning and cheering. The Alpha Vulbat was cackling with pure glee.

"KREEGA! KREEGA!"

She glared right at the him.

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!!!!" she roared at the top of her voice. All the Vulbats looked at her. Zoe started to glow pink and blue. She clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and bowed her head reverently. She whispered one single word:

"**Prayer**."

Her friends started to glow as well, as their health and magic was restored. Soon, they were all ready to fight again.

"Now," said Zoe triumphantly, "I think we should finish this!"

She prepared to say one more spell:

"**Electric**!"

A bolt, or beam, of pure electricity blasted from the palm of her outstretched right hand, hitting the Alpha Vulbat dead on! With a shriek of pain, the Alpha Vulbat was blasted into the dusky sky, with his swarm following after him.

"Finally!" cried an exhausted Eddy. "We can get on th-"

"AAEEEIIIIHHHH!!!! HELP!!!!!!" screamed a feminine voice. Everyone looked startled, as they made their way to a nearby wall. They looked over it, in to Palace Square, where they saw utter carnage.

People were running all over the place, as stalls were sent flying, wall's collapsed, and fire's burned. There were two creatures in the square. They stood on all fours, and they had heavily armoured backs. Their heads were short and stubby, with no neck, and there was one wickedly curved horn in the centre of their heads. Their tails were long, and had a lethally spiked ball on the end of them. They seemed to be causing all the carnage and destruction.

"We've gotta help!" cried Kevin.

"Why can't we just leave?!" shouted Eddy.

"We have to help!" said Edd, leaping over the wall. "Remember, a hero's work is never done!"

"Since when have we been heroes…?"

ooo

After leaping the wall, the party found themselves in the square, facing the two beasts.

"Ed and Eddy," said Edd, "you take the beast on the left, Kevin and I will take the beast on the right, Nazz and Lila, you support Ed and Eddy with spells, and Rebecca and Zoe, you support Kevin and I. Ready?" cried Edd.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go!"

There were battle cries, and the kids ran off to fight the beast. Ed, Eddy, Nazz and Lila ran towards the left beast. The two boys ran towards the beast, and attacked it. They hardly even scratched it! The beast, with surprising speed, whirled around, and swatted the two boys away with it's club-like tail! They landed, on their backs, near Lila. They quickly jumped up.

"How do we fight it?" asked Eddy. "It's stupid armour is attack-proof!"

"Allow moi," said Lila and she cast a spell on the beast:

"**Non gardé**!"

A beam of green light hit the beast straight on, casting a green sheen over its body. After that, nothing happened.

"…Did that spell break?" asked a befuddled Ed.

"Non, Monsieur Ed. Wait un more moment," and Lila cast another spell, this time on the two boys:

"**Hâte**!"

The two boys glowed pink, but nothing happened after that either.

"Well, that was pointless!" cried an irritated Edd.

"Non, Monsieur," said a smirking Lila. "Attack ze beast."

"WHAT!" screamed Eddy. "That's sure-fire suicide!"

"Just do it, s'il vous plaît. I guarantee you will be surprised."

"Okay-dokey, artichoke!" beamed a willing Ed.

He and Eddy ran towards the beast, and were pleasantly surprised to find that they could run much faster than before. The Haste spell! They jumped onto the beast, and Ed and Eddy slashed at it. The beast howled in pain as, this time, the swords broke the armour! The Unguarded spell!

The creature armour slid onto the ground, now broken in half. With a mighty cry, Ed glowed green, and so did his sword. He shouted out one word as he delivered the death blow:

"**Stab**!"

Just as he was about to stab the creature, it roared, and bit his arm. Blood spurted from the wound, as Ed clutched it, trying to make it stop. Now that he was stunned, the creature, which was known as a Metahemoth, swung it's tail directly into Ed's guts. There was a sickening crack, as the club tail bashed into Ed's rib's. With a scream of agony, Ed was thrown backwards.

"EDDDD!!!" screamed Nazz, as the boy was thrown into a building wall. His body fell down, limp and bloody. She stared at the Metahemoth.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!!"

She stretched out her right hand, and called out a powerful spell:

"**Firaga**!"

A wheel of fire started forming before her, and, with an almighty push, she hurtled it towards the beast. Rolling along the ground, it grew larger, and disintegrated the Metahemoth.

Nazz ran over to Lila and Eddy, as they were tending to Ed. Lila put her hands over him, and said a healing spell:

"**Guérir**!"

As her hands and Ed's torso glowed blue, the sound of ribs cracking into place reached Eddy's ears, causing him to wince.

Lila finished the spell, and nothing happened for a few minutes. Suddenly, Ed's eyelids filtered, and his eyes opened. He stared weakly at Eddy, Nazz and Lila.

"Guys…?"

"Monobrow! Welcome back, dude!"

ooo

While this had been taking place, Edd, Kevin, Zoe, and Rebecca were fighting the other Metahemoth. Edd and Kevin kept slashing at the monster, Rebecca fired Fire arrows at it, and Zoe was casting a Fire spell:

"**Fira**!"

A ball of fire started forming between her two hands, and when it was large enough, she hurtled it at the beast. It slammed into it's side, but it wasn't over. The creature roared at her, and a wall of soil and rock careened towards her! Zoe leapt to the right, and the wall of earth careened past her, slamming into Edd!

"AAAGHHHH!" he cried in pain, spluttering out earth and mud from his mouth.

"Eddward!" cried Zoe. She rushed to help him, when she heard another cry of pain. She spun around, to see Rebecca pinned beneath the beast's tail. Her face was now pale and still; a tiny river of blood trickled from the corner of her open mouth. Zoe felt like all the life had been sucked out of her, at the sight of her dead cousin. She was too stunned to notice Kevin's scream of warning, and too stunned to feel some sort of rock, shot from the beast's mouth, bash into her chest. As she lay on the ground, her only thought was if Rebecca would live. Then the blackness overcame her…

ooo

"By the Gods…" whispered Kevin. In the space of a few seconds, Zoe and Rebecca were seriously injured, and Edd was lying, unconscious, on the ground. Kevin's stunned face quickly changed, forming a mask of rage and hatred.

"YOU OVERGORWN ROCK!" he roared, his voice contorted with fury.

"I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU! RAAAAARRRR!"

Kevin rushed forward, and stabbed his sword in that one piece of unprotected flesh, just between the beast's eyes. It roared in pain, and the earth shook and tremor's were felt around the castle. Kevin flopped down, panting, his eyes fixed on the dead Metahemoth's carcass. He suddenly felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, and came face to face with Zoe.

"Hey," she greeted, her smiling face pale.

"Hey," he smiled back.

Then Zoe leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving us."

Then she flopped down into his arms.

ooo

AN: So that's the end of Chapter Two! Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been busy with Edventure and Resident Ed. Please review my stories, because if you don't, I'll be sad! Thanks!


End file.
